Drunken Truce
by Rituk
Summary: Harry and Ginny find themselves in a weird situation will this help them to forgive childhood Bullies and call it a Truce.
1. Chapter 1 : 3 years later

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note :** This is my first fanfiction hope you like it please RR.

 **Chapter 1.** Three Years Later.

Ron's POV:

3 years have passed since the war,

War had left scars on everyone and everyone is struggling to get over it even now. So Neville and Hannah came up with this interesting idea to distract everyone from war memories by throwing a party inviting all Hogwarts Friends.

'It seems worked well too'

Everyone had a bittersweet feeling with them we remembered the dead and recounted old nostalgic incidents it was far more comforting than to give bloody speeches. It was sort of a get away for everyone cause there were no questions,everyone perfectly understood each other situation for being cranky or on the edge. We laughed together and even got a bit teary remembering the ones who died.

'Today was a hectic day for all 4 of us Me,Hermione,Harry and ginny.

Like a yearly tradition everyone would be at The Burrow for Birthday Brunch of Bill and Fleur's 2 year old daughter Victoire.

After waving farewell to family we Arrived at Leaky.

Here at Leaky during dinner Harry seemed to be a bit on edge and as round of drink started Harry seems to a bit out of sorts and was drinking to get as pissed as newt though Ginny was also not far behind him by the looks of it harry had shared something from his past to ginny.'

They did that a lot after ginny completed her last year at school. Telling other one their demons from past,that helped them to understand each other better.

But when they did that they both needed support to clear their mind from bad memories.

Shaking my head I pulled myself out of this musing to hear Seamus telling a joke about a hag and a werewolf when I noticed harry and ginny sharing a heated look, sitting so close to each other that ginny practically was in Harry's lap, they started kissing each other so I averted my eyes and ignored them,

Well I have learned better than to argue with them for kissing each other, a well aimed bat-bogey hex and blackmailing by pesky sister teaches you that.

Everyone listing to Irish songs Seamus was singing when harry drew gasps out of us by pushing ginny on the table half lying on her kissing her passionately. 'Uh! Disgusting' Now that was our cue

I and Hermione quickly separate them,bid everyone good bye promised to stay in touch,carried them to the fireplace so we could safely floo to the apartment me and harry shared when Neville called us from behind. He thanked us for coming to this party asked us to take care and handed us vials of hangover potion,as we turn around we saw harry grabbing ginny muttering something incoherent and flooing away to an unknown place with a woosh!

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Dudley's POV:

I never in my wildest of dreams thought I would find myself in such a situation...

My relationship with Mum and Dad was a bit shaky since we moved back to my childhood home after that year in hiding those wizards. They filled me in what was happening in their world and role of harry there.

That year spending time with them listening to "Potterwatch" on their

radio realise what harry was going through and how much his cousin suffered due to the prejudices his parents believed in.

There were arguments,rows and lots of disagreements so I finally left Privet Drive.

As I was not interested in running his father's company and due to my lack interest in studies low grades and a year's drop made it difficult for me to find a decent job so I worked at a Gym in London as an instructor and training for Weight Lifting and boxing. I even have a decent girlfriend. So it was a sort of tradition that Me and my girlfriend would drive from London to Surrey to spend time with them for one of the weekends of a month.

Today me and my girlfriend Amelia

were in my car on the way to Surrey crossing some country lanes when this happened.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry's POV:

Limbs dangling from an overly small and lumpy bed. Head threatening to explode due to pounding in it.

Harry felt weight of someone on his chest.

Cracking open one eye and risking sudden death he saw Red hair.

Relaxing as he guess this was his girlfriend ginny, harry closed his eyes again.

Then it hit him like a punch in in guts that he was in an foreign bed, unknown room and he had no recollection of how he got there.

Searching for his glasses and wand Harry open his eyes squinting against light pouring out window he realised two things

One, he was fully clothed and an equally clothed ginny lay on top of him snoring lightly.

Second, he was at a place he vowed he would never return. Harry found himself lying on the bed of smallest bedroom in number 4, privet drive.

Well

" Oh shite."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Amelia and Dudley were running late. Amelia was a waitress in a café across gym were Dudley worked and came home late that day from work.

Both of them drove to Surrey from London ones a month live have Their Dinner with Dursleys live there for Saturday and returned on Sunday evening.

So they were speeding through the country road sun had already set and it was really dark in country lanes only source of light were headlights of car and light of doorways from the cottages on the way which were few and scattered.

From out of nowhere a couple stumbled in front of car. Dudley stomped the break of car the couple had bumped into car and fell on Street it didn't look like they were injured but Dudley got out of car to check them. When Dudley saw the boys face he was stunned.

Amelia got out of the car to check.

"What is it Baby?" asked Amelia.

"Uhh..." He was at loss of words.

Amelia crouched down check the couple on road for injuries, there were none. She then turned to see Dudley. His eyes were wide as saucers and he had gone as white as a ghost. She went to his side and shook him that seemed to break him out of his trance.

"Amy do you remember I told you about my cousin?" asked Dudley.

"Yeh the one who is different just like second cousin who lives in France." Replied Amelia a bit confused that how is that relevant here.

"Yeh exactly this is my cousin." announced Dudley pointing towards Harry who was sprawled on Street.

"Oh" was all Amelia could say.

"So what do we do now. If it's your cousin and by the looks of it this girl seems to be his friend we can't leave them on Street like this."

"No we can't."

"May be they live nearby here in one of those cottages. Do you know his address? or maybe check his pockets for any contact number."Said Amelia.

"No he won't have any contact numbers with him for sure electric devices don't work well with them you know. As for address I was told that he live somewhere in London.

His godfather left him some place."

"What do we do now?"

Dudley glanced on the couple on Street clearly now passed out and his cousin snoring.

"We'll will take them with us." Said Dudley.

"But your parents don't like him much. You only told me that." Said Amelia.

"So what we have to help them and this street is desert I can't leave them like this."

"Okk but would you explain this to your parents?" Asked Amelia.

"We'll lay them in back seat go inside the house greet them after dinner you distract them with something and I would carry them to Harry old room. No one goes in there Its same as it was on the day when Harry left." Told Dudley.

"I like the idea let's go. Put them in car." Said Amelia.

Dudley and Amelia together put them in back seat of car and left for his parents house.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Thinking quickly about his next course of actions Harry shook ginny lightly to wake up her.

Rubbing her eyes she sat up.

"Where are we Harry?" Ginny asked. Suffering from obvious symptoms of hangover.

"Listen Ginny don't panic but I think we some how ended in my Aunt's house." Replied Harry.

That was a rather affective and horrible way to cure hangovers.

"Do you remember like anything from night, cause all remember is arriving in leaky and drinking let's say lots of drinking." Moaned Ginny.

"Yeah lots." quipped Harry.

"So what do we do? What next?"

"Well can't just walk down not knowing what we did or how we ended here."

"Can't we just apparate out of here."

"No as long as I remember this place is still warded you know precautions and all. It won't be safe to apparate." Said Harry.

"Okay I will go down"

"No!"

"Ssh listen to me I will go out see if the coast clear, you stay ready with all our things. I will alohamora the door open and we will run for it.

How the plan?!" exclaimed Ginny

"It's good but if got caught or some saw us or..."

"But Harry it's worth try isn't it?

Just let's try ones."

"Okay lets do it but let me send patronus to Ron that we are alright and will be home till noon." Said Harry with a determined expression.

They got out the bed. Conjured goblets drank some water, splashed some on their faces. Harry gathered ginny's heels in his hands along with their coats. Ginny went to door with her wand out in her poised hands ready to defend. With one nod to Harry twisted the door knob and came face to face with them.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

As Dudley pulled the car in Drive the door if the house was thrown open and his mum was standing in the doorway. Dudley signalled Amelia to go ahead and greet his mother while he discreetly check on Harry and the red-headed girl with him, they both were sleeping like Babies. He then locked the car and went inside his childhood home.

They sat around the dinner table, Dudley and his father discussed politics and Amelia was telling Petunia latest gossips around.

As the desert(home-made Trifle) was being served Dudley gestured Amelia, who then suggested to move to lounge and watch television there.

They were sitting in lounge when Dudley 'accidentally' spilled some whipped cream on his shirt and excused himself to go to washroom to clean it.

Amelia launched into a in depth description of a chain snatch incident that happened with old lady who is owner of the restaurant they visit frequently visited, engrossing Vernon and Petunia completely.

Meanwhile Dudley as silently as he can went out if front door unlocking his car pulling both Harry and Ginny out.

He first half dragged both of them to the stairs and closed the front door behind him silently. Propping Ginny on staircase keeping her hidden from view of lounge he picked Harry put him on his shoulder and carried him to his room. He thought mum and dad were less shocked then seeing a girl in their house than seeing Harry he left Harry on bed when he heard his Father coughing loudly and scraping of chair as someone rose to get water for him. He panicked and race down the stairs to secure the red-headed girl from being discovered. As he came down he found it was his girlfriend. Who came to collect water for Vernon. She gave him a worried look and mouthed him ' Hurry up!!'

So he picked the girl tossed him on his shoulder went upstairs just as he reached the room call from his mother came inquiring that was he alright. He quickly dumped girl right on top of his cousin and closed the door and left to join them downstairs.

It was past midnight when they said good bye to each other and Vernon and Petunia went to their room and Dudley and Amelia to his.

They decided that early morning they would wake up and sneak Harry and Ginny out of the house.

And no one would be wiser.

Next morning.

Dudley and Amelia both woke up before sunrise due the alarm. Thankfully his parents were still sleeping.

Amelia took 10 minutes to make two glasses of what she called Hangover remedy as that couple was clearly pissed yesterday.

They were outside the door about to open it when it open itself revealing the Red-headed girl with her wand pointed to Dudley's chest. He let out a strangled yelp and quickly muffled it with his hand.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Ginny POV:

I groaned as Harry shook me awake, my head was pounding heavily and everything I ate last night was threatening to spill out but look on Harry's face made me forget my hangover. Harry looked alarmed then I looked around and realised it was an unknown place, someone's bedroom but Harry seem to recognise it. I looked at him when he told me where we are.

We did our discussion and planning

Just as I opened the door standing in front of me was a chubby guy and a girl holding a tray with two glasses of what looked like murkey water.

Harry came up from behind me looking at the boy with wide eyes.

It continued for what seemed like A minute. When Harry said in a whisper "Dudley Dursley."

That seemed to break the boy put of his trance and I realised it was My boyfriend's cousin definitely not matching his description as Harry gave me A Pig in Wig. Rather he was quite Stocky. I had no idea who the blonde girl next to him was.

Dudley on hearing his name pushed us in the room usher the blonde girl in and closed the door firmly behind him. He stood silently for a second as though checking for indication that others are awake or not then he introduced himself.

"Hi Harry. Good to see you." He said.

To which Harry replied rather stiffly

"Dudley do you have any idea how me and my girlfriend ended in here? Who knows about us being here? Are they mad? What happen last night?" Asked Harry nearly hysterical.

Clearly my boyfriend was panicked and was uncomfortable about being here. This was as unlikely to him as was being on another planet.

"When Amy and I were driving from London to Surrey you both actually stumbled right in front of our car. We had no idea what to do and who to contact, rather how to contact anyone like you So we bought you here sneaked you up in this room. And no mum and dad don't know about you two. I did what I thought was best." Explained Dudley.

Harry was rather dumbstruck at this explanation he looked like he half expected his cousin to dump him on Street alone, drunk at night, being polite I replied "Thank you so much for looking after us, don't want to imagine what could have happened if wander on Streets like that. That was very kind of you."

Dudley seemed to be nicer than Harry described to me as he blushed when I smiled to him and his companion.

"Come on you can discuss everything better if you guys drink this up." She said holding both glasses of weird potion in front of Me and Harry.

We looked at each other then at the glass.

" Oh come on drink up this is Hangover Remedy always works well to cure hangovers." She added seeing looks on our faces.

"What have you put in this" I asked sniffing it. It smell bad.

" Egg whites, tomato sauce, flour, water, and orange juice. It tastes like shit but it helps the hangovers,"She replied.

Trusting her me and Harry down it.

After few minutes it settled down. Dudley spoke " Harry this is my girlfriend Amelia D'souza. Amy this is my wizard cousin Harry Potter."

"Dudley.." Harry interrupted weakly trying to point out he slipped our identity to a Muggle.

When Dudley smiled and said "Don't worry she know about you people. She has a cousin like you in France."

"Ohh ok By the way this is my Girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Ginny this is Dudley." Harry introduced me putting an arm around my waist.

"Thank you Amelia for your hangover remedy it really worked" I said as my head felt normal again.

"So you want to leave or you could tell us how you guys ended in that lonely country side, I am curious." Asked Amelia.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHG

 **A/N:** This is a two shot story.

next part and epilogue comming up soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Chase

Meanwhile at Leaky Cauldon,

"What the hell, where did they go!!" Cried Ron.

Hermione had an horrified expression on her face. With wide eyes she pressed a hand on her mouth. Contemplating what to do next.

"Did you hear what they said while flooing?" Asked Hermione.

"No.."

"Or any place they mentioned they wanted to go too?"

"No.." Replied Ron.

Hermione was starting to panic now.

Sensing this Ron said.

"Don't worry love we will just check both their apartments, Shell cottage may be they went there and the Burrow, not that we are tell Mum and Dad but just discretely check.

You go and inform Neville and Hannah that we are leaving and if Harry and Ginny come back then to put them in a room here and contact us immediately"

"I am going to The Burrow" informed Ron.

"After informing them I will leave for Shell Cottage, we won't tell them either or they will panic, I will just say I came to visit Dobby."

"Ok love take care we will meet at Ginny apartment in 15 mins, 20 on tops and then check Grimmauld Place."

Ron walked to fireplace to floo to Burrow when Hermione stopped him.

"Don't use the fireplace if we cannot find Harry and Ginny anywhere then we can to go The Ministry and check records of last floo travel destination from Leaky."

Mused Hermione.

"Smart witch." Teased Ron.

"I will ask Neville to close this fireplace so all we have to do is check last travel done from this fireplace."

"Good thinking!"

"Okay lets go. Meet you at Ginny's in 15 mins!"

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Did you find them anywhere? Maybe they came there and left again, you inquired that?" Asked Hermione.

"No Mum and Dad were in the kitchen the whole time looking at old photo albums, you know so they would have know if anyone flooed in kitchen or lounge. Did you find them anywhere?" Asked Ron.

"Why would I ask you about them if I found them, seriously Ronald." Snapped Hermione.

"Ohh yeh sorry just you know..." muttered Ron.

" No Ron I am sorry for snapping at you like that...it's just this day they both lost..." Hermione said as she slumped in a chair by fireplace.

"It's fine Mione I understand." Ron said rubbing Her back to calm her down.

"Let's check the bedrooms and bathrooms and go to Grimmauld, they will definitely be there. Passed out on couch."Said Ron.

They both searched the house thoroughly but no sign of Harry or Ginny.

At Grimmauld Kreacher informed them that no one had been here for hours and asked them if he could come to help too. Which they declined as he was too old to be given such stress.

"So what now?" Asked Ron running his hand through his hair in frustration.

Ministry would be open,all the departments have a team working for any emergency as people may get over-excited today. Anyone working today gets 2 days leave.

"Let's go to ministry and check records, it would be in Department of Magical Transportation do you have access to records there?"

Asked Hermione.

"Interdepartmental Memos are used when we want access when working on a case. Though all we have to do is flash the Badge and give our names today of all the days no one will say no to us." Informed Ron.

"If it doesn't work DMLE is open today in case anyone gets over-excited and break laws so we can ask help from them." Said Hermione.

"We can always go to Kingsley you know, Minister can be involved as This is 'Harry Potter' who is missing." Quipped Ron.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

It turned out Minister's interference was not required as the department team was more than willing to help two biggest war Heros on War Anniversary.

Records were available to them in few minutes.

Last floo travel from Leaky Cauldon was done about an hour ago and destination was 'The Lancer's Villa, Guildford Road, Near Ottershaw Church, Ottershaw, Chertsey, UK.'

Collecting this information Ron and Hermione thanked the department team and sent a Patronus to Leaky that 'It was fine to open Floo now and they would find Harry and Ginny soon.'

They decided to floo to procured destination via Ministry fireplace.

So they went to Atrium.

Hermione strode to fireplace with girm determination, ready to face anything that would be waiting for them at that side when Ron blocked her and said

"I will go first"

Hermione begin to argue..

"No I will go first you follow quickly if something attacks on us your will put the shield and I will fire curses,okay."

"Yeh"

With that Ron stepped into fireplace and was gone quickly followed by Hermione.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Just as Ron stepped out of fireplace he heard ear-splitting screaming and an old lady started to beat him with a frying pan.

"Ahh...hang on, let me explain...stop it miss I am an Auror from ministry...stop it..ouch..ma'am...please cooperate.."

A loud bang in background got everyone's attention there. Hermione was standing by fireplace had shot sparks from her wand.

The old lady stopped with frying pan in mid air, there was an old man in corner in wheelchair they clearly they were Mr. and Mrs. Lancer.

"Sir ma'am we are from Ministry of Magic in search of our friends who accidentally flooed here, do you have any idea where they are." Hermione asked in rush.

"Well around an hour ago there was a young couple who tumbled from fireplace, I thought they were intruders trying to steal my heirlooms." Said Mrs. Lancer.

"So where are they, what did you do with them?" Inquired Ron.

"Threw them in street." Said Mrs. Lancer snobbishly.

"WHAT!!"yelled Ron and Hermione in unison.

"How can you do that!" Cried Hermione.

"Bloody Hell!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Like this" She raised her frying pan again and aimed at Hermione this time

"Expelliarmus" Cried Ron.

Frying pan went flying out of her hand.

Ron grabbed Hermione and ran out of that house.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione's POV:

It was very dark outside with a small country road,twisted trees, and vast Moor on both the side of the road it gave very ominous feeling to me.

'How are we suppose to find Harry and Ginny in this lost land, pitch black little forest.'

'As soon as I thought of question answer came to me casting Homenum Revelio spell.

Following this idea Ron started casting this spell in opposite direction but results were negative no other human was in range of spell other than I, Ron and Mr. And Mrs. Lancer. That gave my heart a sinking feeling.'

We both we clearly panicked now and were running up and down the street casting spell in some hope to detect our missing best friends

I was on brink of hysteria as results were repeatedly negative.

"They would be alright...yeh they can take care of themselves you know...maybe they apparated to somewhere safe...or dunno found some way out of here..you know how Harry worms his way out of impossible situation..they would be fine...would be safe..don't you worry Mione" Said Ron reassuring more to himself than to me, I so want to believe that they are safe.

We now sit on pavement on side of road to think what to do next how to find our missing friends.

'trying to calm down the rising panic so to think clearly I take deep breaths beside me Ron was also panicked and was trying to calm down but instead of ideas all came to me was memories of places where we were on run bad memories came back as strong as tidal waves then suddenly breaking my musing, a huge silver stag came bounding towards us filling dark lane with its luminous light. It opened its Muthill the words tumbled from it in Harry's voice addressed Ron.

"Mate, I know till now you would be having search teams running around but please trust me I and Ginny are both safe and would be at Grimmauld till noon. Sorry for all this mess will give you details later. Take care."

I felt my eyes go wide and turned to look at Ron who turned to me mirroring my expression. As panic subdued urge to wring both of them by their necks and ask them how can they be so foolish rose.

Ron put his arm around me and let out a breath of relief in my hair.

Then he straightened.

"They both are soo dead, don't you with me here, who does that I mean Harry has a thing for running headfirst in weirdest situations but this,Idoits!" I told Ron.

"They better have an interesting stroy to tell us. Let's go and get some well deserved sleep now maybe they are safe and won't return till noon." Said Ron.

" I am knackered. Let's go home we will deal with them tomorrow." I replied.

"Do you have any leftovers I am hungry." Said Ron.

"When are you not."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Amelia's POV:

Ginny just completed telling us their story with Harry adding some details here and there, they both now remember everything from last night little hazy but all memories there after drinking my hangover remedy. The war as Dudley and my cousin told me was rather harsh on Harry and Ginny as they were hesitant to answer questions related to it so I let the topic drop. They both seemed to be good natured and explained me whenever I got lost in their little adventure, like floo travelling the idea itself is so weird how can someone step inside a fireplace on their own will and lets the fire swallow them, not very comfortable it looks like. Anyways now we are discussing how to sneak them out without Petunia or Vernon noticing as they both are awake and sound of their pottering around is evident.

"Dudley why don't you collect your parents in kitchen entertain them with something so their complete attention is on them." Suggested Ginny.

"Yeh we can then creep down the stairs and 'alohamora' the lock open silently." Said Harry.

"I can sand I hallway and give you signal when to leave and lock the door behind you so no one would be wiser." Added Amelia.

We all stood up to put this plan in action.

Ginny took the remedy glasses from me and cleaned them by magic! And then hugged me for helping we both exchanged goodbyes and promises to stay in touch I told them of cafe I work at in London and they both promised to visit there.

I saw Dudley and Harry shake hands and giving each other rather stiff, extremely short timed, awkward one arm hug. As Harry turned to gather their things Dudley put a hand on his shoulder due to which Harry completely tensed up

"Harry stay in touch it would good to know each other again I know it's not a friendship or it can ever be but it would be nice to know you better." Dudley requested.

To this Harry cracked a weak smile and nodded.

I know things were rough between them but they were not enemies anymore it was a Truce a Drunken Truce.

Dudley went in kitchen started talking to his parents I was in hallway on guard and Harry and Ginny were on staircase, when Dudley had his parents completely engrossed in his tale I signalled them to move keeping an eye on Dursleys, Harry crept down the stairs did something to the door with his wand and ushered Ginny out then following her when they reached the boundary of house they turned around and waved I moved forward towards the door waving to them. Then the both disappeared out of thin air with a crack!

I was shocked at first then I recovered remembering the Dursleys turned around to see the family gawping at me I closed the door behind me

"The car backfired." I announced.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Epilogue:

It has been five years since the drunken adventure I and Ginny had.

We had as promised stayed in touch with Dudley and Amelia, sending letters, gifts, invitations, etc.

Today me and a very pregnant Ginny are invited for the ceremony at this chapel as witnesses.

Amelia looks beautiful and Dudley is from look of his face ball of nerves.

Uncle Vernon had died some years back and was bedridden as well, so that makes us Dudley's only family

Apart from us Amelia's French cousin is also invited who turned out to be 'Delacour' Fleur's relatives.

We had a good time there Dudley thanked us for attending his wedding.

All the females were touching and feeling the baby-bump.

Me and Dudley were not mates or anything but after that day we tried to be civil to each other and try to know each other better.

It was like we called it a Truce a Drunken Truce.

In future may more memories would be shared by us, our children would know each other, old memories can't be forgotten but new ones were formed in its place.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading this. Constructive criticism accepted.

Please RR.


End file.
